The Big Catch With June the Bounty Huntress
by AbeSedecim
Summary: June makes her living taking down tough guys and hard cases with her trusty Shirshu, but what happens when she has to track the most difficult challenge of all? Her Father.
1. Chapter 1

The Big Catch With June the Bounty Huntress

By AbeSedecim

_Chapter 1_

In the busy streets of the Earth Kingdom bazaar the people were going about there daily lives. Fruits, vegetables, trinkets of all shapes and sizes were sold and bought to the consumers delight. It was a busy day, a time when nobody really notices what goes on the streets. When a man starts running for his life, not many people paid attention.

He was a raggedy man, not even the beggars would pay him a second glance. He ran through the streets bumping into people on all sides as he zigzagged thru the bazaar. He bumped into many people causing groceries to fall on the floor and money to be spilt, but he just kept on running. While he ran he was chased by dark specter in the rooftops aboveswiftly sprung in diligent pursuit. Feeling the cold chill of the shadow above he ducked into a dark alley where he found a dead end.

There was nowhere to run, nowhere to hide, other than a few round garbage cylinder against the walls. He turned to the light of the alley entrance expecting anything to come forward. Knowing he was cornered he grabbed the nearest weapon available, a fish bone her found in the garbage. Armed with his bone he crept closer toward the entrance looking for any sign of his pursuer. All the while he never realized that tracker was already in his midst. A dark figure with a skull on her head snuck up behind him.

"Boo," she said!

Immediately he screamed and turned his fish bone around like a dagger. Unfortunately his capturer was unimpressed.

"Don't come any closer, I'm warring you," he said.

She slapped the fish out of his fist and stared him down like a spider-snake. One look like that and the man fell to his knees.

"Please don't turn me," he begged. "I'm just a petty thief; my bounty isn't even worth it."

"Lang, get up off that ground before I ram your face into it," she commanded.

"Yes ma'am," he immediately obeyed.

"I'm not looking to haul in your mangy hide, I here to milk you for information?"

"Information, why me," he asked?

"You've got your ear to the ground and you know every hiding whole in this place; you'll tell me what I need to know or I'll feed you to my Shirshu," she said pulling out a piece of paper. She revealed a picture of a man on a wanted poster straight at his face. "Now, have you seen this man?"

"Him!" he exclaimed shivering mere sight of his portrait. "Yeah, I've seen him a few times; he's a real hard-hitter. Came into town a few months ago, causes all kind of trouble."

"Can you hurry this up I haven't got all day," she said priming her fists.

"Okay, okay," he shivered. "Rumor has it he's wanted for some heavy duty crimes. He's wanted by the Earth Kingdom Army for an enormous reward, but nobody dares to claim it. Even the tough guys think he's too rough."

"Well lucky me I'm no guy," she said. With one final question she grabbed the informant by the shoulders and pinned him against the wall. "Where can I find him?"

"Uh, he hangs in local hole in the wall; a tavern called the Den."

"Congratulations, you live another day," she said letting him fall to the floor.

As she walked toward the light that entered the alley, the informant managed to compose him long enough to give her a free piece of advice.

"Be warned June, you might be the best but that guy's the worst."

"We're done Ling," she said not even looking back. "Go back to your petty thievery."

She disappeared into the bazaar, another face in the crowd. She walked the market, grabbing an apple on the corner while a man's back was turned. As she strolled along, another set of eyes were watching her. Two men in brown coats followed closely behind her, trying to conceal there presence as they followed in her shadow.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

In the dingiest part of the bazaar there was a lane of illegal artifacts from swords to fireworks to rare antiquities of questionable origin. In this place there was a large tavern two stories high, with a large wooden door with a sliding visor above. After throwing her apple core away, she tapped at the door until the visor opened with a set of eyes peering back at her.

"Beat it cutie, you're not getting in here," said the bouncer.

Bad response because before he knew it the door was busted open by a powerful thrust. The bouncer was slammed against the wall, as June calmly walked in.

"I wasn't asking," she said. "And don't call me cutie."

While the bouncer was incapacitated in a spiral of his eyes, two strangers walked into the Den without anybody being the wiser. Inside was rowdy lair of tough guys with drinking glasses flying, loud music playing, and everyone trying to prove there raw power in feats of stamina and strength. Normally she would put guys like this in there place, but today she had some business to attend. She headed toward the counter and sat down at the stool between to patrons who were both confused and delighted by her presence.

"I need a drink," she called! "Make sure it's in a clean cup."

"Coming right up," he said pouring her a glass of hard tea and delivering it to her personally. She took a sip and then turned her eyes to his and barkeep knew she had a question on her mind.

"I hear talk you got a man come in here a few months ago."

"Lady, we got lots of guys who come thru here."

"You'll remember this bruiser, probably the toughest guy you got in this den."

"Oh, him," he said thinking up painful memories. "Yeah, he lives upstairs the second room on the right. If you live long enough, tell him he still hasn't paid up his tab."

"Yeah, sure," she said rolling her eyes. The she took another sip, all the while she looked out of the corners of her eyes. That's when she saw a set of shadowy men in brown cloaks sitting at a table pretending not to watch her. Yet, a huntress knows when she is being hunted, and knew when that acts like she didn't notice anything was wrong. There were many things she could have done to set off this situation, but sometimes the best ideas just come to you.

"Hey babe," said a brute come to sit beside her. "What can I do, to get you to be my gal?"

She would have made mincemeat of this jerk, but he happened to come at a good moment. She put down her drink, pulled the hair away from one eye and looked into his with her siren's gaze.

"There is one thing you could do."

The two cloaked men sat trying to be inconspicuous as they kept their eyes on her.

"Hey you two," said the strong brute slamming his hands on their table. "I see you eyeballing my gal! I suggest you get out of here before I throw you out myself."

"Move along sir," said the first. "You don't know who you're messing with."

"Is that a fact?" he taunted.

"Kindly step away before you make a bigger mistake," said the second.

"Ha-ha, you guys got a lot of guts," he said cracking his knuckles. "I bet they make a good punching bag."

Before he knew it he was tossed across the tavern with full force against another table. Immediately the whole bar was ignited with a chain reaction of overzealous yells and fist fighting with people chanting. "TAVERN FIGHT," they called!

While everyone was caught in the moment of the brawl, the two shadow men got up from their seats. They had lost sight of there subject for only a moment, but it was long enough for her to disappeared. While one man searched around the bar, the other man tried to hide his hand under his robes. The hand was covered in an earthen rock glove, a signature sign of once thought disbanded brethren.

"How the mighty have fallen," said a voice in there midst. They turned around to surprising find June had reappeared and she was standing right beside them. She was not intimidated by there presence because she had already deduced their identity. "I would have expected more discreetness from former secret police."

With no need for there disguises anymore the Dai Li revealed themselves in full uniform.

"Times are hard," said the first. "We've had to grow harder."

"So that's why you've been reduced to hired thugs?"

"We prefer to think of ourselves as freelance agents, much like you," said the second.

"You got a lot of sand comparing me to you goons," she retorted. "I'm not the ones who got kicked out of service, twice."

That remark got the first Dai Li riled up, but the second one calmed him down.

"Our quarrel is not with you, but a common foe."

"So we're after the same prey, now there in lies the problem,"

"This doesn't have to end badly if you cooperate."

"Actually, it does." In an instant, she kicked the table across the room straight at the Dai Li agents. They were quick enough to jump dodge, but June was fast too and knew how to improve her odds. She headed toward the middle of the tavern brawl where the patrons provided a welcome distraction for her opponents. Walking on walls was of little use in such a confined space, but the Dai Li had there retractable fists. The Dai Li were formidable fighters, but June was a tough brawler. They fight was fierce, but more and more June realized.

"This is boring," she said to herself. It was time to end this brawl, but how to get of them without her whip?

"Hey, what's going on," said the unconscious brute she had conned to start this fight? He was dizzy and disoriented, barely able to sit upright on the floor.

"Need a lift," she asked grabbing his hand. It was a clever ploy.

She lifted that man and spun him around letting him go like a catapult toward a distracted Dai Li operative who been preoccupied with other brawlers. It was a surprise enough to land a direct hit, taking both the brute and the first Dai Li out simultaneously. Two down with one move, it was a good knock out. Unfortunately she was distracted long enough for her own sneak attack.

The second Dai Li agent had saw a chance to surprise her. His Earth gloves had cuffed her hands and feet together causing her to fall to the floor. She couldn't move, but she struggled to get loose. The Dai Li agent looked upon his defeated prey as a fist looks to a worm on a hook. June would have dealt with him if her hands were free, but it seemed no one could help. That's when she noticed the shadow.

Behind the Dai Li agent was a man, as tall as a mountain with hair as dark as midnight that fell down to his chest. On the left side of his hair was a band of feathers tied together with beads and thread. With large toothy smile he snuck behind the Dai Li agent and said one word to get his attention.

"Boo," he called!

Before he could even realize who he was, the Agent was shot across like a cannonball. He hit the bar with so much force that he was practically imbedded there. The tavern keeper was not pleased because he knew he would have to clean it all up.

June's hands were freed as the rock turned to rubble in an instant. She looked back at her rescuer with a sour sweet face. She thought it was insult to be saved by the very man who she had come to find.

"Didn't your daddy ever teach you to watch your back in a fight," asked the feathered haired man?

"Yeah he did, but he also taught me that nobody should interrupt a fight," she replied getting off the floor.

"It's been a while Juniee," said the man. "How's my daughter doing?"

"Lu," she called the tough guy. "We need to talk."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

On the rooftop of the Den; June and Lu stood together as day turned to night. They were father and daughter, but they stood as equals, rivals. They both had questions, but each one wanted answers in there own way.

"It's been awhile kid," said Lu the father.

"Seven years, but who's counting," she responded.

"So, what brings you here? I thought you didn't want to butt into my business?"

"I didn't, until you butted into mine," she scolded him.

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone put a bounty on my head," she plainly stated. "A couple of goons tried to claim it and then more followed after, but that got old really fast. So, I decided to seek out the source of the problem. That's when I found out they were only after me. It was to get to _you_."

"Smart girl, just like I taught you."

"Listen Lu, I have a right mind to turn you in for the bounty myself if you don't tell me what kind of mess you've gotten into this time," she said staring him down with viper's eyes. Lu simply just stood there with a smile on his face while his daughter's was a sour as a snake.

"For the record I would have told you anyway, but good play on interrogation," he said. He took a few steps back with his eyes toward the horizon and his back facing his daughter as he wove the tale of what happened.

"You know I've retired from bounty hunting," he exclaimed.

"So, you say."

"Unlike all those others times, this one was suppose to be a legitimate gig…I was commissioned to deliver some heavy cargo across Earth Kingdom trade routes. They didn't tell me what was in it and I didn't ask. I got stopped by an Army checkpoint and that's when the real trouble started. What I was hauling was Fire Nation goods, artillery, blasting jelly, pyrotechnics; the works. It wasn't by chance they busted me either. My clientele was into some shady dealings during the war, selling confiscated goods to the highest bidder. When the War ended, they needed to cover their hides."

"Someone played you for the fall guy, there's a big surprise," she said rolling her eyes.

"They paid me in advance," he shrugged it off. "That should have been my first clue. Needless to say, no one sets me up and gets away with it. After I showed those rock heads I wouldn't be coming quietly I hid out in this hole. They put a bounty on my head, like anyone would have the sand to take me down. All the while I've been sniffing around for the truth."

"You never could let a grudge die," she said. "That's one way I'm better than you."

"_One_ way," he admitted. "I may be a lot of things, but I'm nobody's patsy. These clients who set me up are going to pay and I'm going to make sure every head is accounted for."

"These clients of yours hired Dai Li, they got to pack some heavy bank," she said. "You really think you can take them head on?"

"Has that ever stopped _you_ before?"

"No," she said. "Alright, I'm coming too. At the very least this should be fun."

"Figured you say that, but don't get mad if you can't keep up."

"Keep up with whom, _old_ man?"

"Right, but first I got a couple of loose ends to tie."

The Dai Li agents had been tied up from neck to toe, unable to squirm or even bend with the amount of rope Lu used to constrict them. When he pulled them up to the room he threw them on the ground and stood beside them baring his knuckles beneath his leather gloves. They were side by side, but thru the side of their eyes they could see him smiling that cougar's grin.

"Hey kid," June was standing behind him. "You still have that mangy beast I gave you?"

"I had to keep a low profile in town, but I can always call her." She reach up into her hair and pulled out a small vile of a grayish liquid. She opened it up and released a fowl stench. It was the smell of rancid meat, Nyla's favorite treats. One whiff of that in the air would make her nostrils flare.

In the distance rooftops above a shadow jumped across toward the scent. It started as a blur, but then landed near June was her trusty Shirshu recognizing her mistress. It was a happy reunion filled with snarls and sneers.

"That's a good girl," June said petting its head. "Did you miss me? I know you did."

"I see you've been feeding her well." He came to her side and petted her head too.

Nyla remembered the feel of the one who saved her and she showed her affection by shooting her tongue out like a sling. One hit was all it would take to paralyze him, but old age hadn't hindered Lu's speed that much. He blocked her tongue with his leather gloved hand.

"How sweet, she remembers you," said June.

"Yeah, the feelings mutual," he said wiping off the invisible slobber. "I trust her help hasn't faded everything I taught you?"

"I found _you_, didn't I," she gloated. "You're the only other guy, Nyla couldn't track."

"Who was the other?"

"Some bald kid," she simply said.

"Oh." He turned his attention back to the Dai Li agents, this time with eyes his eyes glistening like a serpent's. "I don't want to hurt you boys. I can appreciate the value of doing your job, but you just happened to pick the wrong man to mess with. Now, if you tell me what I want to know I'll let you go. If you don't, I'm going to give you to my daughter and she's going to give you to her pet."

Even tied up they could see the drool from the Shirshu's jaws dripping with hunger.

"So, what's it going to be guys?"

"We can't," pleaded the first. "We if we tell you then our lives are-"

"They're meeting at the eastern docks to the ship the last of the goods, there are more of us guarding the pier to make sure the deal goes down," said the second breaking like fine glass.

"Your partners a smart man," he said to the first. "Thanks for the help boys."

He walked over to his daughter again, she was half impressed and half insulted that she would use her own threat as an interrogator.

"We could have just used Nyla to follow there scent back to there base," she said.

"Yeah, but part of the job is having fun along the way," he said. "So how fast can your beast make it to the eastern docks?"

"We'd have been there sooner if you had cut to the chase already." She hopped aboard her saddle of the Shirshu and held out her hand to Lu. "Hop aboard Lu, you're riding back."

"Wait," cried the second Dai Li agent before they could depart. "You said we could go."

"Are you calling me a liar," he glared? "I said I'd let you go and I will."

Go Directly to Jail. The tied up Dai Li agents were dropped off in front of the nearest Police Station. Given there rogue status, the Jailers were more than happy to receive this pack of vigilantes. One Earth Kingdom guard stepped right up to them twirling his club looking and almost laughing at the sight of them.

"What do we have here?" as he didn't know.

"Maybe we should have taken our chances with the Shirshu," said the second.

"…you're an idiot," said the first.


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

The docks were dark, but for those who had no eyes the pier was as clear as day. While Dai Li secret agents guarded all corners of the building they couldn't catch a glimpse of a Shirshu prowling the scenes. Riding atop the beast was June and Lu looking for a point to entry.

"The place is locked tight," said Lu. "Getting passed those goons will be tricky."

"Remind me why we just don't take them all out," debated June. "They wouldn't stand a chance against Nyla and me."

"We got to play this smart Juniee," he advised. "We need to gather evidence to clear my name; it's the only way we can really bring these guys down."

"Why should I care about clearing your name?"

"Because it's your name too June," he said with a smirk.

"So, how are we going to get in there without those guys noticing?"

"I got an idea."

"Shirshu on the loose," called the voice of Lu. Outside the dock entrance Nyla was busy running a rampage while the Dai Li agents tried to calm the wild beast. She whipped her tongue out; she scratched and clawed as more Dai Li flooded to keep her calm.

"That pet comes in handy," said Lu as he and June quietly headed toward the unguarded door. "You sure she'll be alright?"

"Yeah, Nyla has handled worse than this bunch." She followed Lu as she snuck into thru the back door and made there way into the warehouse.

Inside they found more Dai Li patrolling and helping move large stone boxes filled with illegal Fire weapons. They loaded them off into a large cargo freight readying to move out to sea to parts unknown throughout the world. Not just regular weapons, but gallons of blasting jelly and even old Fire Nation tanks. It didn't matter to June and Lu as they crept around the compound they simply headed toward the warehouse office where two men were chatting about the operation. One was the Lead Dai Li agent while the other was the Operator of the facility. They listened as they talked unaware they were being eavesdropped.

"Remind me why I'm paying you people," said the Operator. "You should have had the target in her weeks ago; his very presence could jeopardize the operation."

"The last shipments are almost ready for departure," said the Dai Li. "Once we get rid of this contraband, there won't be any evidence left to convict."

"Just make sure these shipping manifests don't fall into the wrong hand," he handed him a scrolled document.

"I'll make sure they are probably disposed of after the deal is done."

They left out of the makeshift office and headed toward the cargo freight, while June and Lu made sure to keep there eyes on them and the manifest in his hand.

"I think we hit pay dirt Juniee," he said. "All we got to do is get that manifest away from that goon."

"Now I have an idea."

"Hey guys, you looking for me," said Lu as he revealed himself to the Lead Dai Li and the Operator. Both were shocked long enough, for June to do some fancy whip work and snatch the manifest from his hands with a quick wrap and snap. She looked back at there twice baffled faces as the manifest fell in her hand all according to plan.

"Thank you boys," she said making a run for it.

"The manifest," called the Operator!

"That's the least of your worries," said Lu standing before him. He raced his fist while the Operator quivered in fear. He raised his fist ready to land the first strike, but before he could his hand was stopped by the Lead Dai Lead who was protecting his investor.

"Get the girl, grab the manifest," he instructed the rest of the agents.

"Boy buddy did you pick the wrong fight." The force of the Earth was no match for the awesome muscles. The very pull that the Dai Li exerted on his rock glove was used to pull him forward into Lu's other fist.

Meanwhile June was busy handling the other Dai Li agents dodging flying fist and finger shards that shot out like a barrage. June was proficient with her whip and she used it to deflect the barrage of stones that came her way. A whip in one hand and her whip in the other, neither she were willing to part with from her vice grip. Even when it seemed they had the upper hand by taking away her whip, she used her fists which were much harder and quicker. When all of her opponents were down and the door out of the warehouse was open she left them with these words.

"Don't quit your day job." Then she left with the manifest leaving her father to handle his own fight.

Lu was busy handling the Lead Dai Li agent while he protected the Operator. Lu was always there just barely blocking the Lead Dai Li who shot fist and foot against him. The Dai Li was fast, but Lu was strong. Strong enough to grab his flying fist and propel it right back at the agent propelling him forward into a large pile of crates.

"Come on is that the best you got," he mocked?

"There's more where that came from," said the Operator from behind.

Lu turned behind to find that he had assembled the rest of the Dai Li agents in a line behind him. They surrounded him in a death circle he was severely outnumbered with his stamina of age weighing against him. It didn't matter if it was a hundred to one he wouldn't give up the fight, but at these odds and the Operator promising double wages to the man who took him down his situation was looking grim.

"Alright, who wants to go first?" He put up his fists ready to fight to the last.

Before he got an answer, there was a low rumble growing to the size of a quake. The wall exploded as a great beast burrowed into the building with tooth and claw against the grain. Riding atop this mighty creature was June, having returned to the fight. She rode the Shirshu like she had for years and now it was time to show off her true skills. Nyla whipped her tongue as June cracked her whip in a furious brawl storm. Her father helped too, using fist and foot, until all the Dai Li were paralyzed and the Operator was tied up with her whip.

"Where do you think you're going," she said stepping off to savor her catch.

"Hey, didn't your father tell you not to interrupt a fight," he said to his daughter?

"Yeah, but my old man isn't too bright in his old age," she said.

"Good point kid," he said with a chuckle. "I call this a good job. We got the evidence the perpetrators. All we need to do is get these guys over to Ba Sing Se, that's the best place to make a deal for there capture."

"How to you expect to haul all these guys," she asked? "Nyla can't carry them all."

"…I think I know another way."

They took the freight out to sea, loaded with all the goods. Only below in the brig Nyla was sleeping next toe tied up prisoners lock in there cage. In her jaws was the key to the cell, but every time they seemed to inch toward them she would get up and snarl. They were trapped with no way to run or defend themselves from the beast that guarded them. Up on deck, June and Lu were steering the ship at sea headed toward Ba Sing Se.

"I hope your pet likes those new chew toys," said Lu. "I just hope she'll leave something left barter with the Earth Army once we make port."

"Nyla knows better that," she said. "You know you hold your own pretty well for an old man Lu."

"Like I said kid, I'm retired from this line or work," he said with a sigh. "Once I get my name cleared I'm going to see about getting me some legitimate line or work."

"Then I take it you won't be wanting your share of the bounty?"

"I may be old, but I'm not senile Juniee."

"Not yet anyway," she said overlooking the dawn of a new day. Together they were like father and daughter once more, instead of rivals. It was a big catch they were hauling and they were doing it together. Probably the first and last time they would ever do something like this. "Lu, there's something I've got to tell you, and I think now is the time to say it."

"What's that?" he asked expecting something warm and sentimental.

"Stop calling me Juniee before I break those feathers out of your hair."

"Ha-ha-ha, can do kid…can do."


	5. Summary Afterword

Summary Afterword

If you have a short attention span or you don't have much time to read, here a simple summary of all events in conjunction with several creative notes in case you were curious if you actually read some parts of the story._ NOTE: If you haven't read the story already this is a good way to spoil it. If you'd prefer to actually read the story, then that would be greatly appreciated._

**The Big Catch With June the Bounty Huntress **

So June is on the trail of a runaway petty thief (a snitch who she has to milk for information). He tells her about a man she is looking for (a real tough looking one) and then leaves having received her information. When she walks back into the alley a mysterious duo follows in the shadows behind her.

June barges into a local rowdy tavern (called the Den). The two men follow close behind her. She asks the barkeep were to find the man she is looking for and notices the men who are trying to be inconspicuous. She talks a big guy into riling them up revealing there identities as Dai Li agents (now turns hired mercenaries after their banishment from Fire Lord Azula). June begins to brawl with them amongst the massive tavern brawl they started and takes one down after confronting the other. While she finishes the second, the first one plans a sneak attack. He is taken down by the very man that June and the Dai Li are searching for. His name is Lu and he is June's father.

On of the roof June and Lu talk about the circumstances leading up to there meeting. June sought out her man because someone placed a bounty on her head as well as his. Lu explains that he got into some trouble smuggling Fire Nation weapons into Earth Kingdom territory (which he claims he knew nothing about). _I figured Lu is retired by now, but he stills has a few jobs on the side to help keep his interest. _June plans to help Lu find the persons responsible for framing him and so they interrogate the capture Dai Li with a little help from her Shirshu. _June was keeping her in hiding because it's kind of noticeable when you have a Shirshu and you're trying to avoid unnecessary conflict._ They tell them that their clients are at the docks and so they head there after dropping the two off to jail.

June and Lu plan to raid a warehouse at the docks guarded by Dai Li. Nyal (the Shirshu) provides the distraction while June and Lu sneak in the back. They find the Dai Li helping smuggle the last of the final merchandise and the smuggler and Dai Li leader discussing business. The Dai Li is in possession of a manifest (admissible as evidence to clear her father's name) and so they liberate it while causing a whole mess of commotion throughout the warehouse. June takes the manifest while Lu holds them off, and both put up a good fight. Unfortunately Lu is severely outnumbered which is why June and Nyla come to the rescue. With the bounty heads and evidence collected, June and Lu _borrow_ there shipping freight to haul them and the merchandise off to Ba Sing Se to reap a fat reward. Whether anyone paid them is up for you to decide. So the father and daughter bond, Lu vows to retire again while June tries to (in her mind and somber spirit) have a touching moment. They ride the BIG CATCH home.


End file.
